Selan
"It's okay, Don. I'm alright. I'll wear my scars with pride." Selan is a songstress and dancer of the Clockwork Town Guild. Although delicate and lovely, she displays hidden depths both in and out of missions. 'Background' Selan was born in a village on the eastern continent. This area was once known as "Yvaldr", although in the years that passed it has been colonized and renamed Valder. Certain circumstances have led her to travel to Clockwork Town by boat alone at a young age, and there is no information on the whereabouts of her family (she assumes they had perished long ago). Upon her arrival, she found herself in the unfortunate and dangerous position of being a teenage girl on the streets, having to do whatever she could to get by. Upon her acceptance into the Guild, her quality of life increased considerably. She currently resides at the inn provided by the Guild, where she seems to be in a perpetual state of extreme debt. This fact is unknown to everyone except Marise, who patiently waits for Selan to pay her back. Before the incident in Tabul, Selan spent most of her days completing rookie missions, such as escorting merchant wagons and making deliveries. Occasionally, she took on the unique task of helping schmooze government officials, which merely required her to "sit and look pretty" at important functions in order to put them in a good mood. Thanks to her experience around both extreme poverty and extreme luxury, Selan has developed both an understanding and sympathy for the oppressed and underprivileged, as well as the skills and decorum needed to present herself as a "proper lady". Due to Selan's easygoing nature and unquestioning support, she was readily welcomed into the Pride by Estelle. Her role in the group varies depending on the situation, but she often provides advice on situations. Her abilities as a singer and dancer are also a viable means of funding their journey, provided she can find a paying venue. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Selan is a graceful and elegant-looking young woman, with a tall, lean figure. Her long, dark hair is usually pulled back into a ponytail adorned with pearls. Her typical attire is comprised of a short white silk robe with a longer train in the back, as well as simple sandals. Her clothes are also embellished with numerous pearls and intricate designs. Following the battle with the Reavers, Selan now has a prominent scar on her right shoulder. Her demeanor tends to be rather calm and collected, with a subtle flirtatiousness. She is well-aware of her beauty, and has no qualms about using her charm to her advantage. However, that is not to say she is promiscuous; if anything, Selan is rather cold about the prospect of entering into romantic relationships. She enjoys getting to know new faces, and although she wouldn't admit it, she has a strong maternal instinct. 'Fighting Style' Selan has no battle prowess whatsoever, and instead focuses on support magic through the use of song (physical effects, ex. sleep, haste) and dance (emotional effects, ex. happiness, fear, enticement). The strength of Selan's songs, which are sung in an unknown language, are dependent on the clarity of her voice, not the lyrics themselves. Her body itself seems to have inherent magical energy, and thus does not need a focus. 'Relationships' 'Estelle Fenix' Selan respects Estelle's leadership, and would gladly do whatever she can to guide Estelle in the right direction. 'Don Capuello ' Selan was once ambivalent toward the former thief. The two share a passion for music and the art of dance, and she is somewhat flattered by his near-constant attentions. In the months they have traveled together, they have become quite close, with Selan being able to rely on Don more and more. She worries about him more often than she'd like to admit, even to herself. Damon Thorne Selan has not elaborated on her complicated relationship to the Reaver Leader. All that is known is that they were "married" at some point when Selan was quite young. Selan despises him and his followers, not only for their actions against innocents but for what he personally did to her and her people. She fears that somehow, someday, he might find her again. Colchester Grale Selan admires Cole's willingness to step up to a leadership role. His gift of the figurine touched her due to his attention to detail without being lecherous or exaggerated. Marise Selan sees Marise as her closest friend and confidante. There are many aspects of Selan's life that only Marise knows, and Selan owes everything she has to Marise's generosity and friendship. Largo Mann Selan has a deep respect for Largo, to the point of unquestioning loyalty. She mourned along with the others in the aftermath of his passing. Moira Dennis Selan once bore a slight distaste for Moira after witnessing her unpleasant attitude and harsh treatment of Syed, but she greatly admires the berserker's unwavering strength and boldness. '''Syed Dyjani Selan has a friendly acquaintanceship with Syed, but interaction between the two is hard to come by due to Moira's constant, unavoidable presence. He confided in her about the nature of Syed and Moira's partnership early on in the story. 'Thunderhawk' Selan and Thunderhawk have a bit of a strained relationship since the mission in Tabul. Since then, however, Selan has come to terms with his decision to have her taken away; the outcome of the mission not only ensured her survival (thanks to meeting Don), but she believes that it also resulted in Don's eventual admission into the Guild. Things are still tense though, because she feels that Thunderhawk has little to no respect for her as a woman, as well as a fellow Guilder. 'Trixie May ' Selan has quite a fondess for Trixie, and feels an urge to protect her in times of danger. She has also been appointed Trixie's official hair braider. 'Amy' Selan feels a certain female camaraderie between her and Amy due to their similar maturity. However, there are marked differences between the two, examples being that Selan does not drink or use crass language. 'Trivia' *She is afraid of storms and water after falling from a boat during a treacherous voyage between continents. She generally suffers from motion sickness when traveling in air or on water. *She does not drink alcohol. *Her favorite food is fruit, and her least favorite food is bread. *Her signature color is white. *Has sung many songs during her journeys, including: **"I Do" by Yoko Kanno and Ilaria Graziano **"Perfect Day" by Miriam Stockley